Blitz a Matt Donovan Diary Vol 9
by flashtrager1398
Summary: A year after the events of time out Matt must help save Faye and Klaus save their unborn child from being ritualistically sacrificed by a group of New Orleans witches.


One Year Later

A lot had changed since that night with Katherine. Elena had became a vampire and ran off with Stefan, Bonnie became the anchor for the other side a place spirits resided including my dead sister Vicki who I later saw get pulled into oblivion. Caroline and I left Mystic Falls traveling to New Orleans in search of a way to save my sister but instead found that a night of passion shared between Faye and Klaus would result in a pregnancy. Racing back to Mystic Falls we had not arrived in the nick of time and Sophie Devereaux's prediction had been true.

The witch then pulled us into a war by linking herself to Faye and the baby forcing us to Louisanna where Klaus proclaimed to regain the city once lost to him. After leaving behind Sheriff Forbes, Meredith, Bonnie, Cato, and an emotionally unhinged Damon with his new partner in crime Enzo who I've yet to meet, we were surrounded by strangers we had to trust with our lives like Sophie (who was later murdered by her own neice Monique) and Josh (newbie vamp, gay club kid). Then there were faces I had not expected to see like my cousin Cami and Klaus' presumably dead proginy Marcel.

Then Rebekah had been run out of town by Klaus after a betrayl from the past was brought to light by Genevieve, a witch resurrected and an unexpected ally to Klaus and my friends. However it was tonight that her knife plunged into our backs when she fashioned moonlight rings to aid a dangerous unseen enemy. Humans with a dormant werewolf gene just waiting to be triggered at the precise moment. These rings which Genevieve fashioned left the wolves strong and Klaus weak. Faye had been taken and brought to the Graveyard where the Quarter witches burried their dead. Klaus led the charge as we made our way through the maze of head stones and mausoleums. Elijah and Caroline followed closely behind Klaus while Lee and I held up the rear. "Let go of me you bitch!" Faye screamed as Monique one of the Harvest girls( The Harvest was a ceremony performed by the witches to revitalize their power by slaughtering four young girls and resurrecting them. It was demented and cruel but not all the Harvest girls had gone mad. Davina was the lone witch that had not transformed into a religious zealot) held her down.

Klaus filled with rage stormed forward tearing one of the seven witches that stood by Genevieve and the others in half. The other Harvest girl stood forward raising her hand to Klaus tossing him magically through the air and pinning him to a wall. "You should know this brings me no joy." Genevieve said as she grabbed a knife off the alter they had set up beside the tomb Faye was laying on.

Caroline and Elijah vamp sped forward but were on their knees a moment later. I raised my rifle shooting the witch who had raised her hand to them and Lee tackled a man coming up from behind me. The two scrambled on the ground as I relaoded my gun. Faye screamed in pain while Lee blew a handful of herbs in the mans face said a few choice words and set the man on fire.

Monique let go of a shrieking Faye and walked over to the other Harvest girl. The two of them snapping Klaus' neck as he fell to the ground. Then their focus was back on Caroline and Elijah. Genevieve raised her athame over head chanting as Faye shrieked in labor. "No!" Caroline yelled and Elijah reached out overcoming the witches grasp on him just long enough to throw a potted plant toward Genevieve knocking her back and the blade from her grasp.

A third witch joined the two Harvest girls and my friends screamed louder in agony as Faye tried to stand. "You fools, "Monique said, "to come agianst us in our place of power, in our strongest hour. You don't face three. You face us all." I cocked my rifle and pulled the trigger. Monique stepped away from her allies and toward me my bullet scattered and suspened in front of her. She recoiled her hand and I dove behind a mausoleum just as she sent it back in my direction. "You align yourself with those that will surely destroy you." She said walking past Caroline and Elijah. Lee watched as Genevieve stood to her feet scrambling for the knife as Faye screamed in agony. He ran over to her kicking the athame from her hands and head butting the red headed witch.

Monique lifted me into the air magically and threw me against the tomb Faye was on. Lee knelt down beside me and was immediately tossed aside, his head slamming against the slab of concrete beneath him. I got to my feet and Monique slid me across the small courtyard with the flip of her wrist and into a gigantic stone cross that tumbled on top of me trapping my legs. There was blood coming down the croner of my mouth as Monique smiled watching me try to pry myself free. "You think you are one of them?" she walked slowly kicking pieces of rubble out of her way, "They would surely let you die if it meant saving-" Then there was a loud snap and Monique fell to the ground lifeless revealing the one and only Katherine Pierce standing behind her. "Miss me?" she smiled slyly, shrugging her shoulder and then sped off sinking her teeth into Harvest Girl. The other witch panicked and ran for the knife that Genevieve now regaining conciousness had dropped earlier. Elijah reached the witch first and pulled her arms from her body leaving her to bleed out.

Genevieve was on her feet and Caroline in front of her in the blink of an eye, "Klaroline forever BITCH!" she said before punching her in the face sending Genevieve back to dream land.

"A little help here!" Faye cried and Caroline super sped to her side instantly coaching her through the rest of the birth. Katherine helped me out of the rubble while Elijah healed Lee with his blood.

"Almost there!" Caroline said beaming happily as Klaus rose to his feet. Faye sighed and Caroline took the newborn into her arms. I held Faye's hand as Caroline gave Faye her daughter. Klaus walked over tentatively and smiled, seeing his daughter for the first time. It was in that moment that I saw what Caroline had seen in Klaus all along, why Rebekah had stood by him all these centuries, and how Lee and Elijah could put up with his demanor. It was there clear as the sun broke over the cemetary where this baby girl had been born, hope.


End file.
